


Excuses

by Jasitala



Series: The Confession [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasitala/pseuds/Jasitala
Summary: Maggie and Sasha were asked to give Jesus and Daryl’s excuses for ditching the party, so they do.  Carl might just want to die, and Rick is clueless.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/gifts).

Glenn stood up from the table where he’d been eating and chatting with Abraham, Rick, Michonne and Spencer. Daryl and the new guy had just got up from where Maggie was, and there was room for him at the picnic table now. “Gonna go see my wife. Later, guys.”

He walked around to the mostly empty side, where only Carl was sitting, whose bandaged head buried into his arms on the table. He leaned in for a kiss from Maggie before sitting down across from her. “Hey, babe. Where did the other guys run off to?”

Carl groaned out, “You don’t wanna know.”

“I think Daryl’s giving Jesus the grand tour,” Maggie replied.

“Yeah,” Sasha grinned. “The grand tour of his body, maybe.” The two ladies chuckled together, pleased at the “What?!” which Glenn yelped loudly.

Carl groaned again. “Please shuddup. I don’t wanna know anything about it. God! I’m still a kid, you know,” and he got up, grabbing his plate and storming away, causing the ladies to laugh even louder.

“Wait,” Glenn started. “Are you serious?”

“Pretty sure,” said Maggie, her eyes lighting up, reflecting the bonfire madly. They’ve been flirting since they got back from the run.”

“Complete with a game of footsie under the table,” Sasha added.

Glenn was a bit surprised. He never woulda guessed that Daryl was into dudes. Not that it bothered him. Really. “Does anyone else know?” he asked.

They both shook their heads. “I don’t think anyone else even saw them run off. Everyone’s kinda busy having a good time at the moment.”

A fly buzzed in front of Glenn’s nose before landing on Jesus’s still full plate in front of him. Daryl’s plate beside that was also practically untouched.

“They must have been in a hurry, they didn’t even eat,” he said, and then smiled. Glenn knew all about which appetite could overpower all others. His appetite for his wife was sometimes just as insatiable.

“Oh, shit, here comes Rick,” he warned Maggie. “What do we say?”

“Shut up and let me handle it,” she ordered quietly before saying, “Oh, hey Rick. It’s a lovely night, isn’t it? Having a good time?” as Rick made his way around the picnic table.

Rick sat next to Glenn and shook his head. “Something’s up with Carl. Saw him sulk off, he didn’t even look at me.” He sighed before smiling. “But I think Michonne’s been eyein’ me up all night. She rubbed my wrist a few minutes ago. Think she’s keen.”

“You’ll make a hot couple,” Sasha commented.

“Yeah, lots of hot couples happening tonight.”

“Maggie!” Glenn yelped, blushing.

“Who do you mean?” Rick glanced around. “Everyone else here is just chatting with each other. Tara and Denise are makin’ out, but they aren’t what I’d consider a hot couple...” cough, “no offense.”

Just then, they all heard a loud cry coming from the Grimes house!

Rick jumped up and ran for the house, hand pulling his gun from it’s holster. “Where’s Daryl and Jesus?” he yelled at Maggie, who had quickly jumped up after him and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. “If that lil asshole hurts my brotha-”

They were closer to the house now, and more noises could be heard. “More, harder, fuck,” and then, “Ah ah ah!”

Rick was wide eyed, eyes flying wildly back and forth between the open front door and Maggie.

“Are they-”

“Yep.”

“Daryl wanted...”

“Uh huh.”

“Huh.” He replaced his gun and ran his hand over his face. “Never woulda guessed.”

Maggie giggled. “All of us ladies knew. He never looked at any of us in interest. Too busy staring at your tight ass!” Then she ran off.

“WHAT?!? Get back here!” he yelled. “You better be joking!”

There was a couple of loud thunks coming from upstairs, and then everything was quiet, except the frantic pounding of Rick’s heart as he nearly hyperventilated.


End file.
